Yoshimitsu vs Raiden
Yoshimitsu vs Raiden 'is ZombieSlayer23's 3rd DBX! Description ''Tekken vs Metal Gear! Swordsmen, am I right? You can never get enough of it! In a battle between bad-a swordsmen with metal armor, who will prevail? Who do you want to win? Yoshimitsu Raiden Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Yoshimitsu, with his sword clasped in his hand, walked through Urban War Zone and watched as a group of fights appeared ahead of him. All of the fighters ahead of him had a unique weaponry set: A hammer, a bracelet that show bullets, a gigantic fist, a metallic arm, a trident, a pole, and a sword. Yoshimitsu, with his Manji Clan, started to charge at the set of fighters. Yoshimitsu eyed the man in the sword, whom Yoshimitsu thought would be a well fought match up between 2 swordsmen. Yoshimitsu stopped abruptly next to the man in the sword, getting a better look at him. The swordsman was mostly in grey metal armor with a glowing eye and grey hair. Part of his armor covered his right eye, which Yoshimitsu thought must be some kind of injury beneath the mask. Yoshimitsu pointed his sword at the man with the sword. Yoshimitsu: Another swordsman? You will make an honorable opponent! The man in the sword extended his sword and smiled. Raiden: Don't think so cocky, it's almost like you are certain this battle is yours for the taking.... Both swordsmen readied their swords and slowly walked towards one another, ready for any sudden attacks. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Devil May Cry 4: Vergil, Let's Just See: 0:16 - 1:02) Yoshimitsu landed the first blow; Raiden flung his sword at Yoshimitsu, but the clan leader dodged the attack and kicked Raiden backwards. Raiden quickly recovered from the attack and hurled his sword at Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu easily whacked the sword against his sword, causing Raiden's sword to collapse to the ground. As Yoshimitsu turned his focus back to the battle, he was socked in the gut by Raiden's fist. Yoshimitsu flew backwards, but he pushed his sword behind him and made a whirlwind with his sword. Yoshimitsu was then sent flying back at Raiden, who took this as his opportunity to use Slap U Silly on the cyborg. Raiden was sent crashing into the ground, but quickly recovered and looked down at his chest. It was full of bleeding cuts and bruises, so Raiden grabbed the nearest electricity pole and started to heal himself. Yoshimitsu, eyeing Raiden with surprise, decided Raiden had healed enough. Yoshimitsu used Poison Breath on Raiden, causing the cyborg to stammer backwards. Raiden's vision was full of blurs as he stammered all over the place, trying to regain his sight. Raiden felt several stabs from swords in his gut, causing the cyborg to yell in pain. Raiden tried flinging his sword at the blur, but he didn't seem to hit his target. Eventually, Raiden regained his sight and turned around just in time. Yoshimitsu had flung himself at Raiden, but the cyborg quickly outstretched his sword and sliced Yoshimitsu's leg, causing the clan leader to yell in pain and collapse onto the ground. Raiden slowly approached Yoshimitsu, dragging his metal sword behind him. Yoshimitsu quickly got up the best he could. Raiden quickly thrust his sword at Yoshimitsu, but he countered the attack with a sword bang of his own. The 2 clashed their swords at one another for some time before Yoshimitsu used Sword Poke Windmill to start slicing Raiden's chest. Raiden roared in pain before kicking Yoshimitsu in the gut and attaching his sword to his right foot. Raiden then lunged at Yoshimitsu, and with flips and kicks Raiden started to slice Yoshimitsu and bring him into torture. Yoshimitsu was sent crashing into a building and bricks were sent smashing on top of him. Raiden chuckles to himself. Raiden: I expected more... (Cue: Devil May Cry 4: Vergil, Let's Just See: 2:48 - 3:04) Raiden turns to walk away, but he hears bricks crumbling from behind. Raiden turns around quickly, but he was too late. Yoshimitsu was already at him. Yoshimitsu punched Raiden in the face before impaling him in the gut with his sword. Raiden spits blood from his mouth, slowly dropping to the ground. Raiden, with the sword still in his gut, looks up at Yoshimitsu. Raiden: Pain..... Yoshimitsu opens his eyes wide in fear. Raiden: Time to die! (Cue: Devil May Cry: Dante, The Time Has Come: 0:06 - 0:32) Raiden ripped the sword out of his chest and hurled it at Yoshimitsu. The sword impaled Yoshimitsu int he left arm, causing his left arm to drop to the ground. Yoshimitsu tried to say something, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a croak in pain and horror. Raiden quickly got up before grabbing his sword and rapidly slicing Yoshimitsu in the gut. Yoshimitsu, screaming, slowly tried to slice his sword back at Raiden, but the monster countered all of Yoshimitsu's attack. Raiden then kicked Yoshimitsu into the ground before attaching his sword onto his leg. Raiden: Say good night! Raiden leaped into the air, gazing down upon Yoshimitsu's horrified gaze. Yoshimitsu muttered his last words before Raiden dropped to the ground and used his sword to chop into Yoshitsu's stomach, slicing Yoshimitsu in half. Raiden slowly got up from the fight, grasping his stomach in pain. Raiden slowly walked away from the scene while every one else continued fighting. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Raiden! Fun Fact * In the Pre Fight, when Yoshimitsu described the group of fighters' weaponry, every weaponry choice belongs to a fighter that will be featured at some point in ZombieSlayer23's DBX's Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Tekken vs Metal Gear' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music